


You are my treasure.

by Traitorthief



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Auction, Happy Sex, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Lazy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traitorthief/pseuds/Traitorthief
Summary: Harry and Nate end up a little off course, and find each other in a luxurious bed in an auction house in Italy.





	You are my treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> A Harry/Nate shortie that I decided to write at 1 am. Enjoy!

Neither of them had planned this out.

  
They were too drunk to even remotely care, let alone be conscious about what they’re doing. If it hadn’t been for the heavy amount of alcohol the two had chugged, they wouldn’t be here in the first place.

  
Their main goal at this auction house was to get their treasure without anyone else bidding on it. Sam, Nathan and Sully had decided it’d be a good idea to pull Flynn along in their mission, even though Sam had slightly disagreed on the suggestion.They had split up, Sully and Sam working to get the power off, while Nate and Harry were ordered to scour information about their tiny treasure from the bidders; even if neither of them spoke a word in Italian.

  
But, it wasn’t exactly their plan to end up _drunk_ in one of the bedrooms on the second floor, completely driven off course. They just so happened to stumble along and pull each other into the large, luxury chamber.

  
Nathan groped at Harry’s shoulders as the Brit took the lead, both smelling as if they had spilled ethanol all over each other, but neither seemed to care.Their lips caught in a chaste kiss, Harry shifting to keep his balance as they sunk further into the mattress. Their arms and legs tangled up like rope, they tried desperately to grasp and claw at each other, Nate only succeeding to pull down the collar of Flynn’s blouse.

  
Eventually, they managed to get to their senses, pulling each other’s clothes off rather hastily. Harry grumbled in satisfaction, while Nate tipped his head back against the Bordeaux coloured sheets. If it couldn’t be any more romantic than this..

  
Nathan yipped as Harry lazily grabbed hold of his hips, smoothing the scarred and tanned hands along the treasure hunter’s paler skin. Soon shuddering in delight, the Drake lazily moaned in response, spreading his legs apart as an invitation. Both doubted they’d need any sort of prepping; the alcohol should do the job just fine, and besides, Harry was quite keen on going in dry. The Brit was mainly just lazy, and would rather spend his time fucking Nate, instead of preparing him. He always claimed his dick would be enough, and that Nathan was strong enough for it.

  
Now, neither even stopped to think about the need to use lube or condoms, they just wanted a lazy quickie together.

  
Harry huffed, scooting in as he complained under his breath. Nate tilted his head upward, grumbling inaudibly in response.

  
“Would you put it in already..?” He slurred out his words.

  
“Yeah yeah, mate.. Jus’ gimme a minute.” Flynn replied, equally slurred and gibberish.

  
Positioning his hips until he liked the height, his hands tugged Nate in closer, both sighing and moaning under their breaths, and they hadn’t even done anything other than touching each other.Harry mewled in pleasure as he slowly thrust his hips forward, using one of his hands to guide his cock inside his lover, slipping in with difficulty.

  
“You’re still so bloody tight, m’love..” He complained, and Nathan rolled his eyes back, relaxing into the sheets.

  
“Just shut up and fuck me..” His hands reached up, wrapping around Flynn’s neck, pulling the cocky Brit down against his own sweaty body. They collided warmly, both chuckling in delight at how sticky their bodies had already gotten, but both were aware that not much would change from this moment on. Slow and tender sex was their way to go.

  
Harry rolled his hips to meet Nathan’s, grunting and huffing with each little roll of his hips as they rested against each other, Nathan moaning blissfully.The Brit’s hand moved to Nathan’s cheek, caressing it lovingly as he thrust slowly into his lover, keeping a steady but deep pace, enough to drive the younger thief crazy. Nate loved Harry, no matter how fast or slow he went. The man was simply _irresistible_, and Nathan couldn’t get enough of him.

  
His eyelids fluttered, causing Harry to pant.

  
“No, no, love.. Keep your eyes open for me..” The tone was almost begging, and Nate chuckled, forcing his eyes open, even though the pleasure told him to close them. As much as Harry liked his eyes, he couldn’t say anything bad about those dark emerald orbs either. Even now, under the dim bedroom light, they shimmered and flickered with light and life, and that’s what Nathan loved about them. They never seemed to lose their spark.

  
Their hips lazily moved into each other, both sighing and panting messes, skin slickly rubbing together as Flynn had his way with Nate, delicately pushing him against the mattress with his soft thrusts.

  
It didn’t take long for Nathan to jerk, moaning out in shock as Harry rubbed along his prostate, both of them jolting with adrenaline and energy. Flynn now worked in beautiful thrusts, just so he could hit the man’s prostate over and over again. Nate quickly lost control over his volume, and his climax built up rather quickly, to the point where it had him questioning how fast Harry could make him cum in the first place.

  
How long had they been going at it? Seven minutes? At least a solid five. And already, he felt like his lower abdomen was going to burst.

  
“Harry-..Harry-“ He moaned in a slight panic, causing the Englishman to slow down.

  
“What..?” He asked, out of breath.

  
“I’m going to..” Before he could finish his sentence, Harry had already continued thrusting, and Nate knew that at this point, Flynn just wanted to hear him scream as his orgasm tipped over him and engulfed him. The lad was so full of himself, and loved the thought of making his lover scream.

  
When he finally erupted, he screamed the air out of his lungs, voice colliding with Harry’s, as both of them released, Nathan spurting his cum across his belly and chest, while Flynn remained inside of his lover as he came down from his high. They panted, slowly making eye contact. Harry pulled the tired thief up into a loving kiss, before moving down, licking his lover clean.He pulled out, and helped Nate hoist himself back into his slacks, which barely slipped on due to the ridiculous amount of sweat. He put on his own slacks and blouse, while Nathan pulled his suit over his arms. They gave each other long smooches, before heading down to the first floor, with messed up hair and sweaty foreheads. Sam rushed up to them, his nose scrunched.

  
“There you two are. We’ve got the power off.” He smirked, and Nathan and Harry exchanged glances.

  
“It’s showtime.”


End file.
